Why Do I Love You
by Hiei obsessed
Summary: The group saves a girl, and Koenma makes her a Reikai tentai. at first she hates Hiei, but after eaves dropping one day, she finds out something shocking. how will she react? what happens when she starts to fall in love? How will Hiei react?
1. A New Mission And A Beautiful Youki

A/N: ok first off, I'm only 15 (soon to be 16 ^^). There isn't really a way I COULD own YYH. If there was, I would have done it by now... and if I could come up with something so cool, I would be writing that instead of fanfics. good now that we got that out of the way, Just wanted to let you know, I m trying to make this fluffy.. I have to write it for school so there are rules I have to follow. I want Know what you think. I don't have to hand it in for a while. and there is a limit to how much I can write so I will be posting even after I hand it in sometime in January. Well that's all for now! R&R!  
Why do I Love You?  
  
Prologue  
Hidden in the shadows are two demon hunters. They have been eyeing their next target for three days now. They are ready to make the kill. A beautiful fire youki. She has something they want. They must capture her and bring her to their boss. After he has what he wants, they are free to do what they please with her. The youki has a feeling she is being followed, but she doesn't run. She continues on her path. All of a sudden she is hit with a tranquilizer dart. She whips out her katana and runs toward the demons she now sees. As soon as she is ready to make the kill, she passes out. The demons snatch her up, katana and all, and disappear into the night.  
  
Chapter 1: A New Case And A Beautiful Youki  
  
"Where did Koenma say this girl was?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"In a castle in Makai." Kurama replied.  
  
"Figures." Yusuke said. "And why are we going after her?"  
  
"Because she has special powers and Koenma wants to make her a Reikai Tentai."  
  
"That would be bad." Kuwabara pointed out.  
  
The gang crossed over to Makai. Kurama lowered his ki as not to be noticed as Youko, and Hiei stayed among the trees as not to be seen by many. When they reached the castle, they were greeted by the usual group of weak demons.  
  
"Can't they even give us a challenge?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"How boring." Hiei replied in a dry manor.  
  
"Shall we?" Kurama asked pulling out a rose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"Feisty aren't we?" The man asked his captive. "Don't try to escape. The more you do, the tighter those chains get."  
  
"What do you want with me?" The youki asked.  
  
"Why I want your power."  
  
"What power? I'm only a fire youki. What power could I have that you would want?"  
  
"Ah, a fire youki you are, but not just and fire youki."  
  
"What do you mean 'Not just any fire youki'? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Did you ever wonder why your father killed your mother?" The man asked as he approached her slowly. "He didn't want to kill her. He was trying to kill you but she got in the way. He loved you but he knew a half-breed like you was trouble."  
  
"LIAR!" "Am I? The blood that runs through your veins is that of one of the rarest and most powerful demons to ever live"  
  
"Leave her alone, jerk!" a loud voice boomed. It was Kuwabara.  
  
"Ah, we have some visitors."  
  
"Let the girl go!" Yusuke commanded.  
  
"Hmm . . . I take it Koenma sent you?"  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"It doesn't. I'll kill you anyway."  
  
"Easier said than done." Kurama said, raising his ki.  
  
"What do we have here? Now why would the famous thief Youko Kurama be working for Koenma as a Reikai Tentai? I knew you couldn't be dead, but living in Ningenkai with all those baka ningen- techi? I would have never thought YOU of all people would stoop THAT low."  
  
"Hn. Baka."  
  
"Ah . . . Hiei. The son of an ice apparition and a fire youki. Also known as the forbidden child. Cast off the floating island simply for being born."  
  
"So you know our past. What's your point?"  
  
"Oh no point."  
  
"Then why don't you shut your mouth? You're getting on my nerves!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Make me!" The man said as he pulled out a sword and lunged at Kuwabara, who was closest.  
  
Kuwabara dodged and countered with his spirit sword. "You'll have to do better than that to beat me!" he said as he swung his sword and hit the man in the back.  
  
The man fell but got back up quickly. "Nice try, but not good enough."  
  
"How about this? REI GUN!" Yusuke aimed and shot at the man.  
  
The man dodged. Kurama decided to help. He summoned his plants and several vines rose and bound the man in place.  
  
"My turn!" Hiei yelled.  
  
The captive girl watched intently. The person named Hiei interested her. Was he a boy or a man? She couldn't tell. She watched him closely as he drew his katana and sliced the man 16 times. She barely saw all the movements he was so fast. The man died instantly.  
  
"Show off." Kuwabara mumbled. He walked over and untied the girl. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah just a little confused." She replied.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. "Don't forget about Yukina."  
  
"I'm not a dummy Urameshi! Yukina's my only girl."  
  
"What's your name, miss?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Kanu." She replied. "Did you just now say Yukina?"  
  
"Yeah she's my girlfriend" Kuwabara answered.  
  
"Is she still looking for her brother?" Kanu asked.  
  
Hiei flinched at this comment.  
  
"How do you know Yukina?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"We mat a few years ago." She replied. "We became good friends. I haven't seen her in a while."  
  
"Koenma said to bring her to Reikai when we found her. We are wasting time. You can talk later, when I'm not around." Hiei snapped.  
  
"What's his problem?" Kanu asked Kurama who was standing closest to her.  
  
"I can't elaborate, but Yukina's a touchy subject for him." He replied.  
  
Kanu thought about how the man described Hiei earlier.  
  
"Wait a minute. Kurama, Hiei isn't Yukina's brother is he?"  
  
"Yes. Don't tell anyone though. He would kill you in an instant."  
  
Kanu nodded. "What a jerk!" she thought. "He knows Yukina is looking for her brother yet he doesn't tell her it's him? How heartless!"  
  
"Are you coming?" Hiei asked impatiently.  
  
"All right. Come on guys. The black dragon calls." Yusuke said with his usual sarcasm.  
  
"Hn. Baka hanyou."  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Why does he want us to stay here?" Yukuke asked.  
  
"He's going to make Kanu a Reikai Tentai and O guess he wants to make proper introductions." Kurama answered.  
  
"What's taking so long?"  
  
"You ask a lot of questions don't you Yusuke?" Kanu said as she walked out of Koenma's office. " Koenma wants to talk to Hiei and Kurama in his office."  
  
Hiei and Kurama quickly disappeared through the double doors.  
  
"As you know, Kanu will be joining your group. She will need a place to live. That's where you come in Kurama. Your mew home in the forest has several bedrooms. I'm sure you can spare one. And Hiei, she will need training. You two share similar abilities. I trust she will be in good hands with you two?"  
  
"Yes Koenma." Kurama replied.  
  
"Good. Now can you bring her in here?"  
  
Hiei went and got the new member.  
  
"Kanu, you will be living with Kurama from now on."  
  
Yes sir."  
  
"And Hiei will be training you for battle."  
  
"Why him?"  
  
"Because there is no one else qualified, understand?"  
  
"Yes sir." She said with a sigh.  
  
"You are dismissed. Kurama, send those two baka-techi in here and you are free to leave." 


	2. A puzzling revelation

A/N I'm not Japanese. I'm polish. Got a problem with that? Just kidding. I'm polish though... ne ways. this is the next chapter.. I 'm typing the story right now. the part for school is done but I still have more to write so I can put it up Here. Reviews are good I need reviews.. Other wise I get discouraged and I don't write. and that isn't any fun. so please review!  
  
CH2: A puzzling revelation  
  
"Do you have any belongings you need to get?" Kurama asked as they crossed back to Ningenkai.  
  
"All I have is what you see. I have no money." She replied.  
  
"Very well. I will take you shopping tomorrow. Don't worry about money."  
  
"Arigato Kurama."  
  
The walk home was quiet. Hiei was running from tree to tree and Kanu was lost in thought.  
  
"Why is Hiei so cold" She mentally asked herself. "He barely says a word and when he does, it's usually an insult. I don't get him."  
  
When they got to Kurama's, he went to prepare dinner and Hiei disappeared leaving Kanu alone in the living room. She looked around. Kurama told her to pick any room she wanted except the second on the right. The living room was big. When you entered the house, you were at the left side of the living room. In the center of the room there were a couch and two matching recliners in a horseshoe shape, all facing the television. On the other side of the room were the kitchen and dining room. The kitchen was quite plain. It had all the normal appliances and a few cupboards, nothing fancy. The dining room had a table big enough to seat eight. There were eight antique chairs around it. At the back of the living room, there was a hall. There were three rooms on each side of the hall. The second room on the left was the bathroom and the second on the right was Kurama's bedroom. She peered into the bedroom. There wasn't a thing out of place. The scent of roses filled the room. She saw a desk to her left. It had large books on the right and a vase of roses on the left. Next to the desk was his closet. It had several expensive looking outfits in it. On the other side of the room, just past the window, was his bed. It was made with a down comforter and there were three satin pillows at the head. She looked at every room. The one she chose was the third on the right. There was a love seat against the left wall as you look in. About 4 feet from the love seat was the bed, going parallel to the love seat. There was a window on either side of the bed. The closet was in the wall on the right side of the room. There was a vanity desk in the corner, against both the front and the right side walls.  
  
"This will do." She thought as she went to see how dinner was coming.  
  
When she got to the dinning room, Hiei was sitting at the table. She sat down across from him. Just then, Kurama came in with curry rice and Japanese vegetables.  
  
"I was getting ready to get you." He said in a cheerful manor. "Did you find a room you liked?"  
  
"Hai." She replied. "The third one on the right"  
  
"All right. I will get some linen out for you after dinner."  
  
"Arigato"  
  
During dinner Hiei was silent. Other than looking up at Kanu a few times, he pretty much stared at his plate. The other two discussed odds and ends of things. As soon as Hiei finished, he left the table.  
  
"Does he live here?" Kanu asked.  
  
"Sorta." Kurama replied. "He doesn't really live anywhere. He hangs out here a lot because there are very few people he trusts and I just happen to be one of those people."  
  
"Oh."  
  
When they were done, Kurama did the dishes and Kanu went to the living room. Hiei was lying on the couch with his eyes closed. She sat down in one of the recliners and watched he.  
  
"He's quite cute when he's sleeping." She thought "Wait. What am I saying? I've already established that he's a heartless bastard."  
  
Just then Kurama came into the room. Hiei got up and started to talk to him. After a few minutes , Hiei disappeared again. Kurama gestured for her to follow him. They started down the hall. "Where did Hiei go?" She asked.  
  
"He went to Makai to pick up a few things. I had him run an errand for me as well. He'll be back in a few days." He replied.  
  
When they got to her room, to Kurama's surprise, the linen was already laid out. With it lay a pair of black and red silk pajamas. Kanu went over, looked at the clothes, then looked at Kurama.  
  
"It seems Hiei went shopping." Kurama said. "That's odd. Hiei hates shopping in Ningenkai. Well I guess I'll let you get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us. Oyasumi Kanu."  
  
"Oyasumi."  
  
As soon as Kurama left, she plopped down on the bed and began to think.  
  
"Why would he buy me pajamas? I haven't done anything but hate him." She thought while putting on the newly acquired clothing. She made her bed with the silk sheets and fell asleep while deep in thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Arigato: Thank You  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Oyasumi: Good night  
  
so how was it? Let me know.. I m having a lot of fun with this story! Bye till the next update! 


	3. He has Feelings?

A/N: YAY another chapter! And thanx to EVERYONE who reviewed! I LOVE REVIEWS! I would LOVE ideas if anyone has them.. They help a lot.. And if you read my sleepover story I do use reviewer's ideas. I might change it a bit but if I can make it fit, I'll use it! Ummm. hmmm. what else.. Oh! That's right. the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update so if you likie then review. if you no likie review. everyone's entitled to their opinion... just don't be too harsh. well now that I have wasted a lot of your time, on to the story!!!1  
  
Ch3: He has feelings?  
  
Kanu woke up to a knock on the door. "Come in."  
When the door opened, she saw Kurama with her clothes in his hands. "I washed and dried your clothes. I hope you don't mind." "No. Arigato." "Good. You should get up now. It is 10:00 and you need to eat before we go shopping." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
Hiei ran through Makai. He had not slept much the night before. There are constantly demons after him when he is in Makai. He had to be on the look out. Hours past and it was mid day before he reached his destination, a small shop on the outskirts of a familiar town. As he approached, the shopkeeper smiled. "What can I do for you Hiei?" the man asked. "I need you to make three new katanas of equal size and quality of mine." "Stocking up for a big fight?" "No. I am training a female youki." "Got yourself a woman?" "Hn. Stop asking questions and start working before I slice you into pieces and take my business else where." He said, moving his hand to the hilt of his katana. "Point taken. I should have them ready for you in two days." "I will pay you when I return." Hiei informed the man just before running off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ "You have expensive taste Kanu. Between you and Hiei I'm going to go broke." Kurama said jokingly. "Kurama, I have a question. Just how old are you?" "As Suichii Minamono I am only 19. However, as Youko Kurama, I stopped keeping track after I turned 800." "I thought I was old. I'm 130." "You're still young. Hiei is 314." He said with a laugh. "You're kidding, right?" Kurama shook his head. "Maybe you should go put your new things away Kanu" "Uh yeah. Maybe I should." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ The next couple of days were quiet. Kanu was getting used to living in the same house as a man. It had been years since she lived with anyone. The second day she forgot to knock before going into the bathroom and was greeted by the sight of a totally nude, just out of the shower Kurama. She had never seen Kurama blush before. He soon overcame his embarrassment and covered himself with a towel. Kanu politely apologized and ran out of the room, leaving the door wide open. After that Kanu always remembered to knock. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ After Hiei picked up the katanas, he had one more thing to do before he could return to Ningenkai. He had to go to Youko's mansion and pick up some money. It took him almost the whole day to get there because it was on the other side of Makai. When he did make it there, he was greeted and let in like he owned the place. He went right to Youko's private chambers and unlocked the vault. As soon as he closed the vault, he turned around to see yet another familiar face. "Hiei-sama!" "Sakura." He replied. "I take it he sent you on an errand?" "I was the one here on business. I offered and he told me what to get. Now that I have what I came for, I must leave." He replied. "Please Hiei-sama, stay the night. I can have the staff make your favorite dinner. It gets lonely here without Kurama." She pleaded.  
  
"You really love him don't you?" "Hai." "Fine. I will stay the night, but first thing in the morning I must leave." "Arigato Hiei-sama!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ "Kurama, I'm bored." Kanu wined. "Today makes 4 days. I thought he was supposed to be training me." "If you're so anxious, you're never going to come close to achieving a S-class status." Hiei said as he walked in the door. "Training takes patience." "What do you know?" "I have made the ranking of S-class. I have pushed my body to its breaking point more than once. I am the only demon to ever fully master the black dragon technique." Kanu didn't say a word. "I suggest you enjoy yourself today. Your training starts tomorrow." With that he disappeared into Kurama's bedroom. Kurama excused himself and went to see Hiei. He was sitting on the floor in the corner. "I see you saw Sakura. I can smell her all over you." "Nothing happened between us. She asked me to stay the night. She misses you Kurama, and I'm the closest thing she has." "I know but I can not return until that demon hunter is dead." He replied with a sad tone. "Did you get what I requested?" "Hai. I didn't go there just to see your girlfriend Kurama." "Gomen. What did you have to pick up?" "Some things for training." He said pulling out one of the katanas. "A Youki's Passion." Kurama said reading the bag Hiei had set on the floor. "Isn't that a women's clothing store?" "Hn." "It is!" he said pulling the outfit out of the bag. It consisted of a red tank top and black stretch pants with two belts, perfect for training. "You have fallen in love with her haven't you?" Kurama asked knowing the answer. "Love is a needless emotion I wish I didn't experience. It always leads to heart ach. I love my sister so much, I got this jagan to make sure she was always safe. Look what came of it. If I tell her, she'll be killed. I have to sit back and watch her search for her brother knowing it's hopeless. If I tell Kanu I have feelings for her, she'll shun me I have heard her thoughts loud and clear and I didn't even have to read her mind." "If you weren't so cold to her maybe she wouldn't hate you." "I'm treating her like everyone else." He said grabbing the outfit and putting it back in the bag. "I don't recall you ever buying me clothes." Kurama joked. "Shut up." Kanu plopped down on the bed. She heard everything Hiei and Kurama said. "All this time I thought he was heartless." She thought. "He's just trying to protect her. Maybe I was wrong about him." "Kanu." Kurama called as he walked in her bedroom. "Dinner." "Arigato. I'll be out in a minute." "Ok. Oh, and one other thing. Don't let Hiei know you were listening." "Wait, how did you know?"  
  
"I heard your breathing. I m a fox remember." 


	4. A peeping Youkai and a tragic story

A/N: sry it took so long to update. my birthday is in a week and I have been sick. I went to the mall yesterday and got the last 2 DVDs of the dark tournament!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways don't own anything to do with YYH. On with the story!  
  
Ch4: A peeping Youkai and a tragic story  
  
The next day, Kanu woke to her alarm clock at 7:00.  
  
"Too early." She said sitting up.  
  
When she was finally awake enough to see, she noticed a bag at the end of the bed. It was the outfit Hiei had bought. She started to undress. Little did she know a certain little fire youki was watching her form his tree outside her window.  
  
"Gods, she hot." Hiei thought. "I knew those pajamas would look good on her."  
  
Kanu's favorite song came on the radio. She started a little strip tease in front of the window. When she turned around and faced the window, she saw Hiei hidden in the trees. She was going to stop but on second thought, she decided to have her fun and ignore him. That's what she did. When the song was over she fell on her bed laughing. She decided she should get dressed. The outfit was a perfect fit. When she went out to eat, Hiei was sitting in the recliner.  
  
"Hurry up and eat. Your first obstacle starts in 10 minutes." He said without looking at her.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Training with Hiei was like torture, but Kanu was up to it.  
  
"We need to build up your speed and swordsmanship. When you can keep up with me and match me in a sword fight, that's when I'll decide weather you are worthy to learn any of my techniques."  
  
After 10 hours of training, Hiei was satisfied with the results for the day. They went in to eat. Hiei, as usual, finished first and disappeared. When Kanu had finished, she decided to take a shower. She got all of her things ready. Kurama was in the kitchen and she knew this so she didn't bother knockin g and went right in. when she looked ahead, she saw Hiei in full view. He had gotten out of the sho wer. When he saw Kanu, he searched around for a towel. He had forgotten to bring a towel in.  
  
"Here, catch." Kanu said, throwing him hers. "Let me know when you're out." She said, closing the door behind her.  
  
She sat on the couch talking to Kurama until Hiei came out and sat on the other end of the couch.  
  
"It's on ly fair, Hiei. You saw my little dance this morning." Kanu said  
  
Hiei just glared.  
  
When Kanu got out of the shower, she sat next to Hiei on the couch. There was a plate of fudge on the table that sat between the couch and the TV.  
  
"I haven't had fudge since my foster parents were alive." She said picking up a piece.  
  
"Foster parents?" Hiei asked, confused.  
  
""I might as well tell you the whole story. When I was young, I had a great life. That is, up until I turned 7. My father started to get abusive. It started off with kicks and punches, but by the time I was 10, I had been thrown down stairs, set on fire, starved and poisoned. My mom was too frail to stop him. One day, he went too far. He came at me with a knife. My mom jumped in front of me and got stabbed in the heart. My dad fell to his knees sobbing. He told me to get out of his sight and never come back." She said, reliving that terrible day.  
  
"Where did you go?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well, I wandered around Makai for awhile. This demon started to chase me. He wanted me to be his slave and marry him. He chased me into Ningenkai, where I ran into a house to escape. He gave up looking. There were too many humans and if one of them got killed, he would be put to death. The woman that lived in that house was young. She knew I was a demon. When her husband got home, she explained things to him, just as I had told them to her, and they decided to take me in. Kanji, the woman's husband, was a Reikai Tantei. When he found out who my father was, he talked to Koenma. It seems he was wanted for the murder of a human. Kanji caught him and he was killed in jail before his trial started. While I lived with Tami and Kanji, they had several kids and I helped raise them. Their youngest boy, Kenji, married a demon. They came to visit one day with their 3-year-old son, Kohaku. Kanji wanted me to get some things from the store. Kenji let me take Kohaku with me. That day I found out 3 year olds have a short attention span. When we got home, I knew something was wrong. What I saw when I walked in the door, would change my life forever. They were dead, all of them. The demon that was after me had killed them. He had somehow been killed too. I took Kohaku in and taught him how to use his powers. He left when he was 18 and I haven't seen him since."  
  
After a month of training, Kanu had mastered speed and swordsmanship. In this time, she had also fallen in love with Hiei. Hiei was still resisting his feelings. It was starting to turn cold. One night, Kanu was looking out her window and she saw Hiei in his tree. She opened the window and called out to him. He came over. She told him to come in as she sat on the edge of her bed. Hiei came in, closed the window, and sat on the loveseat.  
  
"Why don't you sleep inside tonight? It's cold outside and there's plenty of room in my bed. I trust you."  
  
Hiei didn't reply.  
  
"Well when you make up your mind just let me know." She said crawling into bed.  
  
Hiei sat there for 5 minutes before deciding. He slowly got up and climbed into the vacant side of the bad. When Kanu realized he was there, she rolled over and put her head against his chest.  
  
"You're warm." She whispered.  
  
He put his arms around her and held her close. Kanu smiled. The both soon fell asleep. 


	5. A new Hosue Guest

Ok here goes another chapter. I really got to start working on this one.. I need to start writing... I dunno where to go with this one anymore.. Hmmmm.. I think I know... I just need to work on this one instead of the others.. Oh and if you read this story. PLEASE review.. Anyways, I don't own it. but I do own Kanu..  
  
Ch5: the disappearance and a new house guest.  
  
The next morning Kanu woke up noticing her source of heat was gone. She looked at her clock. It was 10:00. She quickly got up and went to the living room. Hiei was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Where's Kurama?" She asked.  
  
"He'll be gone for a few days." He replied. "There's no food."  
  
Kanu laughed.  
  
"Well after training I'll have to go get some. Kurama told me where the emergency money is."  
  
"We're not training until Kurama returns." Hiei replied.  
  
"Ok. Then let me get changed and we'll go now."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes. I'm not going out alone." She said glaring at him.  
  
"Fine."  
  
She changed and they went out together. Kanu did a lot of window-shopping. She saw this one dress she absolutely loved. It was black velvet with crimson roses all over it and it was strapless. When she looked at the price, she sighed and kept walking. They got all the food they need and headed home. On the way, they ran into Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Boton, and another girl Kanu didn't know.  
  
"Yukina?"  
  
"Kanu! Kazuma told me you were in Ningenkai."  
  
"Kazuma?"  
  
"Kuwabara's first name is Kazuma." Yusuke answered.  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"It's good to see you, Kanu." Boton said.  
  
"And who's the girl next to you, Yusuke?"  
  
"Oh. This is. Keiko. Yeah that's her name." Yusuke said jokingly.  
  
This comment earned him a smack on the head. Kanu laughed.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kanu.' Keiko said.  
  
"Same to you." She replied.  
  
"Where's Kurama?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"He's in Makai." Hiei informed them.  
  
"We just got food. Now the only problem is, I have to figure out how to cook it."  
  
"Yukina. Why don't we teach her?" Keiko suggested.  
  
"That would be great." Kanu said.  
  
"Hey, can we come too?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked in unison.  
  
"Sure. How about you, Boton?"  
  
"I have to get back to Koenma." She said. "See ya!"  
  
The guests left around 2:00. Hiei went out to do something and Kanu was bored. She turned the radio on and cleaned the house. It was 4:30 before Hiei returned and Kanu was fixing something to eat so Hiei went out and sat in his tree. Kanu came out a few minutes later with a basket of food and sat under the tree. Hiei hopped down and sat next to her. They ate their food in silence. The sun started to set. Hiei looked at Kanu and her at him. They stared deep into each other's eyes. Kanu slowly leaned forward until her soft lips gently touched his. She closed her eyes. Hiei was surprised at first, but he soon deepened the kiss. When they were both out of breath, they slowly parted lips. Kanu put her head on his shoulder and they watched the sunset together. Hiei looked over at Kanu. She had fallen asleep. He gently picked her up, brought her inside, and laid her in her bed. He was about to leave when he heard her stir. He decided to stay. He lay down next to her. She rolled over and cuddled to him. He ran his hands through her hair.  
  
"So beautiful." He thought. He lay there watching her until he fell asleep.  
  
When Kanu woke up, Hiei was still sleeping. She looked at her clock. It was only 6:00 so she decided to go back to sleep. She looked at Hiei. "He's s o peaceful when he's asleep." She thought before she fell back into a blissful rest.  
  
The next time she woke up, Hiei was running his fingers through her hair. She looked up and smiled. She ran her hand down her cheek then traced the headband he always wore. He gently took he hand a way. Kanu gave him a questioning look. He slowly and carefully removed the white headband revealin g a third eye. He slowly opened it. "A jaga n?" Kanu asked surprised. She had forgotten what she had heard when she was eavesdropping on Hiei and Kurama.  
  
He nodded, closing the eye and covering it back up.  
  
"So you can read other people's minds?"  
  
He looked into her eyes and taking her chin with his hand, he gave her a long passionate kiss.  
  
"You've been wanting me to do that ever since you woke up."  
  
Kanu smiled.  
  
"We should get up. I have to decorate for Christmas." She said reluctantly.  
  
Hiei gave her one more kiss before getting up and leaving her to get dressed. He had some clothes in the room at the end of the hall. When Kanu came out he was sitting on the couch. He got up when he heard her. When he turned around, Kanu stared at him. He was wearing a tight pair of blue jeans and a black tank top that showed off all of his muscles. When she regained her composure she told him what had to be done. He went and got the tree. When he returned, Kanu had already put up a bunch of lights and decorations. They had lunch then set the tree up. It took them the rest of the afternoon to trim it. After dinner they watched Kanu's favorite Christmas movie, "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". Kanu fell asleep in Hiei's lap halfway through the movie. He didn't want to disturb her so he turned the TV off with the remote and slept sitting up.  
  
The gang was going Christmas shopping the next day and they invited Hiei and Kanu. They agreed to go. Kurama had given Kanu some spending money before he mysteriously left. The girls and the guys separated. Everyone had at least one bag when they were done. They decided to have a sleepover party on the 23rd at Kurama's, even though he wasn't there. They said their good byes and went to their homes. Hiei and Kanu held hands on the walk home. When they got to the house they walked in without paying attention.  
  
"Hiei-sama?" a familiar voice called out.  
  
"Sakura?" he replied.  
  
"I see you have returned." Kurama said, coming out of the kitchen and walking over to them. "Dinner's ready."  
  
"Good, I'm starving.' Kanu said, making herself known.  
  
"Oh, hello." Sakura greeted. She had a very soft voice.  
  
"Hello, I'm Kanu. I live here."  
  
Sakura nodded. Kurama had told her about Kanu.  
  
"Are you visiting for Christmas?" Kanu asked.  
  
"No. I will be living here from now on."  
  
"Another Reikai Tantei?"  
  
"Actually," Kurama spoke up, "she's my wife."  
  
Kanu looked confused.  
  
"I'll explain during dinner."  
  
They all went to eat and Kurama explained how he had left Sakura behind when he came to Ningenkai and how he had gone to get her in Makai. After dinner they watched another Christmas cartoon and again Kanu fell asleep in Hiei's lap.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kurama asked as he got up to turn the TV off.  
  
"Hai. I'll put her to bed in a few minutes." He replied.  
  
"Ok. Oyasumi Hiei." 


	6. I can't remember the title

*Sigh* any suggestions? I have a little written. I need action.. Hmmmm.. A BIG fight scene is in the future. I hope. I have plenty of time to write this week.. I got grounded off the internet. Oh well I guess it gives me more time to write.  
  
CH 6: The Christmas party  
  
Kanu woke up the next morning next to a shirtless Hiei. She gently traced his muscles with her finger. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. She brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss.  
  
"Tomorrow's the party and I have gifts to wrap."  
  
"Not yet." He said as he gave Kanu her favorite kind of kiss, long and passionate.  
  
She cuddled close to him, not wanting to leave his embrace.  
  
"Maybe a few more minutes won't hurt."  
  
"So Sakura, how long have you known Kurama?"  
  
"Since I was a child. My father was a partner of his."  
  
Kanu looked at Sakura. She had long red hair that she always kept down. Her eyes were a dark hazel with gold specks, and she was almost as tall as Kurama. She was beautiful.  
  
"What powers do you have?"  
  
"Just basic healing powers. I didn't get many of my father's qualities. Although I'm a pretty decent fighter." She replied  
  
"I see. I don't know all of my powers yet. Hiei is training me. When I was kidnapped, the man said I was rare and powerful. I dunno how he sees that. All I am is a simple fire demon. *Sigh.* I wish someone would tell me what he was talking about." Kanu said.  
  
They finished up the presents and made dinner together.  
  
"I'll get it." Kanu yelled. She got up and opened the door.  
  
"Yukina! And Kuwabara. Come in. The presents go under the tree and the rest of your stuff can go in the corner."  
  
The two put their things down in the places mentioned and joined the rest of the group around the TV. Kanu sat down on Hiei's lap. Keiko was sitting in Yusuke's lap in the recliner and Sakura was at Kurama's feet in the other recliner.  
  
"Now that everyone's here, we can eat!"  
  
They had dinner and talked about past missions, past holidays, and just about everything else. Then they opened gifts. The last one was marked for Kanu. It didn't say whom it was from. When she opened it up, she almost cried. There was a pair of pajamas. The pants were black with red flames and the top was a red spaghetti string. Under the pajamas was a dress. The same dress Kanu saw when she and Hiei went food shopping. She knew it had to be from him. Before she could react, the girls grabbed her and the dress and told her to try it on. She went into the bathroom and put it on. She looked in the mirror. It was very form fitting and she loved it. She came out to show everybody. Yusuke gave a whistle, which gained him a smack from Keiko. Hiei's eyes widened. He had to use all of his strength to keep from doing something he would regret.  
  
"It's gorgeous, Kanu." Keiko said.  
  
"Do you know who it came from?" Yukina asked.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
  
Kurama knew very well where it came from. Hiei had hidden it in his closet.  
  
"Why don't we get dressed for bed and watch a movie?" Kurama suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Boton said.  
  
The girls all went to the bathroom to change since it was big enough for them all. Kanu wore her new pajamas. After they got done with the movie, the boys went to Kurama's bedroom and the girls set their things up in the living room. They talked for a good hour before they all fell asleep. That is, all except Kanu. She couldn't stop thinking about Hiei. She put her boots on and went out side to gaze at the stars. When she got out there, she noticed Hiei in his tree. She went over and stood under him.  
  
"Can I come up?" she asked  
  
Hiei nodded. She climbed the tree with ease and sat in his lap.  
  
"Do you like the dress?' He asked  
  
"I love it Hiei. Arigato."  
  
"I have one more thing to give you." He said pulling something out of his pocket. He placed it in her hand.  
  
Kanu looked down. It was a box. She looked at Hiei and he nodded. Slowly, she opened it. It contained a heart shaped locket that had "Aishiteru[1]" written on it.  
  
"Hiei." She said, shocked at what she saw. She turned around and looked him in the eyes.  
  
Slowly they brought their lips together in a kiss with more passion than ever before.  
  
"Aishiteru Kanu."  
  
Kanu looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Aishiteru Hiei."  
  
Hmmmmm.. I wonder who Sakura's father was? Take a guess. Kurama's partner.. Not that hard. give me ideas, anything, suggestions, tell me what you want to see happen. R&R! ----------------------- 


	7. Ringing in the new year with surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime of any sort…. If I was creative enough to come up with something this kool, I wouldn't be in school… I'd be writing for real….

A/N: Ok here's the last chapter…. I have more written, BUT I'm gonna wait and see what the reaction to this story is… then I will write the rest as a sequel…… It's easier that way….SOO if you want me to put the rest of it up, then review and tell me so ^^….. well… I guess I'll get to the story now… and Gommen I didn't update for a while…..

CH 7: Ringing in the new year with surprises

On Christmas Eve, Hiei and Kanu were laying in bed cuddling when something came to 

Kanu's mind.

"Hiei, I didn't get you anything nearly as expensive as this necklace." She told him.

"There's only one thing I want."

"What's that?"

            He took something out of his pocket and put it in her hand. Kanu looked at the object. It was a 

ring with a black gem in it. 

"That's one of my very few tear gems. Every time an ice apparition cries, their tears turn into rare and 

valuable gems. Mine are black due to being part Fire youki as well. I had this ring made by a demon 

in Ningenkai."

"Does this mean what I think it does? You really want to be with me" Kore kara zutto itsumademo?" 

"Hai Kanu. Kore kara zutto itsumademo. Aishiteru." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            On New Years Eve they got together again. They had sake and lots of food. When Shizuru, 

Kuwabara's sister, heard there was sake she came along too. After they ate, the girls decided to play 

Truth or dare. They sat in a circle. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama had their girlfriends, of wife in 

Kurama's case, in their laps. Hiei was within earshot of Kanu. 

"Kanu, Truth or dare?"

"Truth. Your dares are evil! She replied. 

"It's just a little harmless fun." Keiko said. 

"Harmless fun my butt! Skinny dipping in the lake in the middle of winter is NOT just a little 

harmless fun!" 

"Shizuru didn't seem to mind."

"Shizuru's drunk." She said looking at the passed out woman on the couch.

"Ok, ok. This shouldn't be too hard. Who bought you that dress you got on Christmas?"

"What, the one I'm wearing? My husband got it for me."

"HUSBAND!" Keiko, Yusuke, Boton, Kuwabara, and Yukina all asked at once. 

Kanu nodded.

"Who?" Yusuke asked.

"I just told you." 

"What's his name? Do we know him?" Yukina asked her.

"Can I tell them?" she asked Hiei through telepathy. 

"Whatever." Was his answer.

"Yes you know him." She said. "It's Hiei." 

"Since when?" Yusuke asked.

"Christmas eve."

"Why weren't we invited?" Keiko asked.

Kanu, Sakura, and Kurama giggled at this comment. 

"What's so funny?" Keiko asked, Puzzled. 

"A youki's marriage ritual isn't like the ningen's." Hiei said. "No one is invited to a youki's wedding, 

as you call it."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say, we skip the formalities and go right to the honeymoon." Kanu said, trying to put it 

mildly.

"I wonder when you'll have your first baby." Boton said.

"I don't. It'll be about 3 weeks." Kanu said with a smile as Hiei came over and sat next to her. 

"Already?"

"Yeah. Demons are only pregnant for a month. Which means, we gain weight a lot faster. That goes 

double for me since I'm having twins."

"What!" Hiei said, looking at Kanu.

            Just then the clock struck Midnight.

"Uh… Happy New Year?"

Kore Kara Zutto itsumademo: Forever and for always

So what'd you think? Didn't see that one coming did ya?…. ok well maybe you did….. either way, R&R… let me know weather or not to make the sequel….. 


End file.
